


An Unexpected Delay

by marvelacrossthegalaxy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, I'm really sorry, M/M, Oral, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Unexpected Blowjobs, bucky making steve late but neither of them really care lbr, literally shameless smut, this is my first i'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelacrossthegalaxy/pseuds/marvelacrossthegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is supposed to pick Steve up to go to Natasha's party but he kind of has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Delay

            Steve checked his hair in the mirror quickly before answering the knock on the door. Taking a deep breath and biting his lip to stop his grin, he pulled the door open. Instead of a greeting, however, his breath was stolen from his body as Bucky grabbed his face and pressed his lips forcefully against Steve’s. Before he knew what was happening, Bucky had Steve’s lithe, skinny frame pressed up against the front door, his strong body keeping him in place. Steve moaned and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up into Bucky’s long hair as Bucky began to place kisses down his jaw and suck at the sensitive spot below his ear, sending a rush of heat straight down his body.

            “B-Buck,” Steve moaned, leaning his head back and allowing Bucky to attack his neck. Steve was getting dizzy with pleasure and lust. Bucky was not usually so assertive with him and he was slightly alarmed, but had to admit it was damn hot. “Buck, we, we need to g—OH!” Steve gasped when Bucky pressed himself closer to Steve’s long body, their groins pressing together over their layers of clothing.

            Bucky left Steve’s neck and smirked, sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. “Oh fuck it,” Steve said, and he surged forward, taking Bucky’s mouth in his own. Their lips slid together perfectly, Steve’s tongue tracing Bucky’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth obediently for Steve. Their tongues tangled together wetly as they kissed, grinding against each other on the door.

            Steve moved his face into Bucky’s neck, panting as they continued to move their bodies together. Bucky took the opportunity to unbutton Steve’s shirt and let it fall to the ground. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Steve’s collarbone, sucking lightly at the fair skin. As Steve moaned unabashedly, Bucky’s mouth travelled further down his torso until he could suck one of Steve’s perky, pink nipples into his mouth.

            Steve shouted out as he felt the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth encase his nipple, hands flying to Bucky’s hair again, pushing his head closer to his chest. “Oh, oh, ohhh,” Steve moaned as Bucky’s teeth scraped against his sensitive skin, shivering despite the sheen of sweat starting to glisten on his skin.

            Steve’s already tight pants were growing ever so much tighter, until Steve couldn’t stand it anymore. He pushed Bucky’s head back and glared at him. “Bucky,” he said with a slight growl, pressing down on both of his shoulders in an unmistakable order. Bucky moaned and sank to his knees, unbuttoning and yanking down Steve’s pants. Bucky had to press his hand into his own crotch, groaning, to stave off his own building pleasure as Steve’s erection, flushed and leaking, came into view.

            “Steeeeeeeve.” He quickly took Steve’s length into his hand and gave it a few slow pumps. Steve gasped and leaned forward on Bucky’s shoulders.

            “Bucky, please,” Steve begged, his hips pushing forward unbidden. Bucky complied, leaning forward and encasing the tip of Steve’s long, flushed cock in his mouth, all the while keeping his eyes directly fixed on Steve’s. His tongue poked around the edge of the head of Steve’s cock before Bucky moved, torturously slowly, further down his cock.

            Steve groaned loudly, his voice becoming raw. Bucky’s tongue was doing unspeakable things to him, making the heat coil deep in his belly as Bucky licked into his slit, moaning at the taste of Steve’s precome. “Bucky, oh, oh, unng, oh god yes, fuck, _Buck_ , unngg.” An unceasing string of praise and moans flowed from Steve’s lips and Bucky sucked Steve fully into his mouth, the tip of Steve’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Steve was in heaven. He had an extremely difficult time not just jerking his hips forward and fucking into Bucky’s mouth mercilessly. It was almost painful holding back as Bucky moved his mouth over Steve’s cock in a glorious rhythm, sucking and dragging his tongue along the undershaft.

            When Steve’s cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat and Bucky swallowed around him, Steve was done for. He screamed out Bucky’s name as the pressure broke and his cock pulsed repeatedly, spewing his come straight down Bucky’s throat, Bucky still working him through his orgasm and doing his best to swallow every last drop.

            Steve’s knees gave out as he came down, and Bucky released Steve’s oversensitive cock in order to catch him. Dazed, Steve watched as Bucky licked his flushed, swollen lips, capturing any come that had escaped his throat. Steve groaned at the sight and pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “Buck, _fuck_ Bucky, that was…”

            “I know,” Bucky grinned playfully, cheeks red. Steve surged forward and sucked Bucky’s bottom lip into his. Steve forced his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, moaning as he tasted himself on Bucky’s tongue.

            “God, you are so hot,” Steve said with awe. “Wait! Do you need, should I—”

            “Heh, um. I’m good, it’s… it’s taken care of…” Bucky said sheepishly, the blush on his face darkening.

            “Oh my God,” Steve muttered as he looked down to see the large wet spot staining the front of Bucky’s pants. Bucky had come untouched, just from sucking off Steve. When he looked up, Bucky was grinning, still embarrassed and looking nervous. Steve smiled and pushed Bucky onto his back, straddling his hips. “I love you,” Steve said fondly.

            “I love you too, Stevie. I love you so, so mmmf—” Bucky’s response was cut off by Steve’s lips pressed firmly and quickly against his own.

            “Good, now shut up and tell me you have a clean pair of underwear somewhere, if we’re late again Nat’s gonna kill us in our sleep.”


End file.
